


Dark Sans Q&A

by PitchBlackWings



Series: Errormare Shipfest! [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Although you could ask ALN Nightmare stuff I suppose, And the free food, Cross is a comedian, Done Mostly For a Dare, Fresh is an Innocent Bean, He's only doing it for the laughs, Horror is just in it for the laughs, M/M, NOT ALN Nightmare, Nightmare could care less, Random Asks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PitchBlackWings/pseuds/PitchBlackWings
Summary: A collection of asks and answers for your favorite Dark Bois.
Relationships: Error/Nightmare, Errormare
Series: Errormare Shipfest! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1491080
Comments: 20
Kudos: 61





	1. Announcement

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ask/Dare the gang](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16452932) by [SkylerSkyhigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/pseuds/SkylerSkyhigh), [Tereox_X](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tereox_X/pseuds/Tereox_X). 



> So! Long story short, I was given a dare and this was born, but I actually kind of like it. Basically just a bunch of random questions, only for Nightmare in this chapter.

Anon asked:  
_Hey Nightmare, what would be a really fun thing to do for my birthday? I did laser tag last year and I need to best that... I'm turning 17 :)_

Nightmare smirked.  
"Go to a really fancy car dealership," he said, chuckling, "The kind that gives you coffee and chocolate and makes you feel at home. Go to like twelve of them, and tell the salespeople to meet you in a predetermined location later. Then go over to the abandoned parking lot or whatever and park the cars in an inescapable gladiator ring. Throw in some armor and gladiator-styled weapons, and tell them you'll buy a car from whoever survives. It's cheaper than a movie and you get free coffee."

******

Anon asked:  
_Favorite food?_

"Fettuccine Alfredo pasta with shrimp," he said firmly. "Now and forever."

*****

Anon asked:  
_Have you ever sent a text message to the wrong person?_

Nightmare froze.

\---  
_"Nightmare, why the heck did you send me this?" Fresh asked curiously._

_The black skeleton frowned, putting down his book. "What do you mean? I didn't send you anything recently."_

_Fresh held up his phone, reading from his text messages.  
"Hey, what do you say we go out later tonight? I'm pretty sure I can get everyone to sleep, and really, there's something that I'd like to--"_

_"AHAHAHAHAHAH_ give me that _," Nightmare shot up, grabbing Fresh's phone with a tendril and tapping the delete button several times to make sure the message was gone._

_"What was at the end?" Fresh asked curiously._

_"N-nothing," the tarlike skeleton replied, face bright blue as he handed Fresh his phone back._

_"But it had little hearts at the end and-"_

_Nightmare stiffened and teleported away._  
  
\---

"....We don't talk about that incident," Nightmare said, skull dusted with a faint cyan hue.

*****

Anon asked:  
_What is your signature dance move?_

Nightmare blushed brightly.  
"Wh-what is that supposed to mean? I don't dance! I'm the terrifying embodiment of negativity, I don't _dance_!"

Cross poked his head into the room from the kitchen. "He loves the robot and the samba~"

"CROSS!!!"  
Nightmare stood up, glaring into the kitchen. "GET YOUR TAILBONE OVER HERE!!"

Cross stuck out his tongue playfully before ducking back into the kitchen. "Naah, I prefer my butt intact, thanks!"

*****

Anon asked:  
_What was the worst fashion choice you ever made?_

Nightmare groaned.

"I took a dare from Error and he made me a pink bunny pajama suit," he sighed. "I had to wear it in a battle with Ink. I swear he almost died laughing... plus it made me sleepy."

"It was very comfortable, you mean," Error commented smugly.

"I ADMIT NOTHING," Nightmare sniffed.

*****

Anon asked"  
_What did you name your first car?_

Nightmare shrugged. "I never had a car."

"Buuuuut you named your _motorcycle_...." Horror whispered conspiratorially.

Nightmare bristled. "T-that was a long time ago."

"Heh. I still think you're just trying to get the pink paint off of it."

"It's called the _black death_!" Nightmare hissed. "Not the flipping **_pink death_**!!!"


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More asks for everyone's favorite dark sanses.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER:  
> I  
> DO NOT  
> KNOW HOW  
> TO WRITE  
> SLURRED SPEECH  
> AT ALL

MaeAce asked:

_Hey, Goopdad. Let's say Dream got amnesia for... →_→ Some reason ... In the middle of a fight. Like he hit his head too hard or something. Complete memory loss, doesn't even know you two are brothers or why there's fighting going on. Slurred speech, the whole shebang. Would you steal him away? Throw him at Ink? How would you deal with that situation? And how do you think your kids would react?_

***************

Nightmare swung a tentacle at Dream, flinging him across the clearing they were fighting in.  
Dream landed on a rock with a sharp crack, body bouncing once before going completely limp. Fractures spread like ice across a surface from the point of impact, leaving his skull looking like a red-stained piece of chipped china.

Nightmare stared at the prone body of his rival. He hadn't meant to hurt him quite that badly...

He slowly walked over to him, trying to see the extent of the damage. He kept his tendrils sharpened and at the ready, in case this was some desperate ploy to lure him in unaware.

Dream was still conscious, but only just. His eyelights were dilated and hazy as they tried to focus on the figure above him. There was a dull pain in his skull. Why was that there?

He stared at Nightmare.  
"...Wwwwho'rr you?"

The black skeleton's single eye widened in surprise, then narrowed. This was much too obvious a trick. He formed shards of corruption above them, behind Dream, out of his sight range. They were ready to shoot down the instant Dream let up his ruse.  
"I'm Nightmare. Your brother."

Dream blinked lazily, eyes dulling slightly. "I have a... brotherrr?"

Nightmare's eyes narrowed further at his enemy's slurred speech. "Give it up, Dream. I'm not falling for that. Get up and fight instead of cowering on the ground."

"Who'ssss Dream?" The golden skeleton's voice wobbled and dipped unnaturally. "And why're you two fighting?"

The tarred skeleton backed up slightly in amazement and disbelief. "You.... you don't remember me?"

"Mmmmmmmnnnoo," Dream mumbled softly. "Whhhhhhhy's the world ssspinningg? All the colorssssssssss...."  
His voice faded away as his eyelights dimmed further.

Nightmare watched as his brother slipped into unconsciousness, marrow dripping from the cracks on his skull. A stinging panic began to grow in his chest as Dream's breathing became labored.  
Without really even knowing what he was doing, he dropped to his knees next to Dream and placed his hands on either side of his skull, forcing his magic to heal the other.

It was a struggle for him. Nightmare's nature made his magic want to twist into something more lethal, something to inflict pain. It would be so easy, so easy to form a jagged shard of corruption and stab it through his brother's skull like this...

Nightmare suppressed those urges with practiced ease, watching as the cracks on Dream's cranium slowly mended themselves, marrow replenishing under the influence of his cold blue magic.

The black skeleton brushed the dust off his hands and stood up after about five minutes. He was mentally exhausted from the effort of restraining himself for so long. 

Nightmare stared at Dream's prone body.  
He.... didn't remember him. Or that they were brothers. Or why they were fighting. ~~Or what happened with the apples.~~

Dream was vulnerable now, like this. It was cold in this AU, and any sort of monster could deal damage to him in this state. A human might even try to kill him or take his Soul.

As Nightmare wrapped his tentacles gently around Dream's unconscious form and lifted him carefully into the air, he told himself that it was solely for selfish reasons. He didn't want Dream dying on him, because then he would die too. It was simply looking out for himself. He didn't care about the other Sans. Not anymore.

He opened a portal to the hideout AU, taking a deep breath before walking through, carrying the limp body of his brother behind him.

\-----

Dream woke up, blinking lazily before looking around.

He was lying on a bed with black sheets and blankets, with blue pillows. There was a sort of... familiar... scent in the air, but he couldn't place it.

"Helloooooooo?"  
He tried out his voice. A bit raspy, but he could speak. That was... good?

The door opened, and Dream stared as another skeleton walked inside the room before closing the door behind him. He was black, with only one blue eye, and he had four tentacles on his back and goop covering his body.

"What's wrong?"

His voice was low and smooth, and he seemed a bit uneasy. "Do you need something, or-"

Dream cut him off curiously. "Who're you?"

The other skeleton stared at him for a few long moments before sitting down on the edge of the bed. His bones matched the covers perfectly.

"I'm your brother, Nightmare. Remember?"

"No, I don-" Dream paused. Blurry lights swirled around in his head, forming small, blurry pictures, light and happy.

"...From the Tree?" his voice was hesitant and slow, as if he was still getting used to speaking.

Nightmare- that was who he was, apparently- flinched visibly.  
"Yeah, from... from the Tree. What do you remember, Dream?"

Dream furrowed his brow(? DARN SKELETON ANATOMY MAKES WRITING EXPRESSIONS SO DIFFICULT), trying to focus. The blurry lights started to swirl out of recollection, making it impossible to focus.

"You... you were at the Tree, too, right? We... we played together. We were family." Dream spoke slowly, trying to make sense of the blurred pictures.

Nightmare seemed to be waiting for something, gritting his teeth. "...Is that all?"

Dream frowned and shook his head. "No. There was a kind of black and red blurry picture, but I couldn't see that one yet, so it probably doesn't matter, right?"

Nightmare paused, internal conflict clearly visible on his face. _Yet?_  
"....That's...."

"What's wrong, brother?" Dream was curious. What was going on?

"Hrr-" The other skeleton started, jolting when Dream called him that. "D-don't- don't do that."

"Why not?" Dream sat up slightly, leaning into Nightmare's side. "You're my brother, you can tell me."

"...I can't do this, I can't be here, I can't..." he tried to shove Dream away, fear and pain displayed on his features.

"Why not?" Dream was curious. "Why can't you be with your own brother? We don't look alike, but that doesn't mean I can't love you anyway, right?"

Nightmare choked, tears threatening to come to his eye. _Dream... no, please, don't make me..._  
"You have to go back," Nightmare forced back. "I brought you here so that you wouldn't die. So I wouldn't die. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Go where?" Dream was puzzled. "I wanna stay here. It feels safe. Don't wanna go somewhere else. It's warm and _you're_ here." He snuggled closer to Nightmare's side, pulling his blanket up to cover both of them.

"I _can't_ , Ink will have my head, and-" Nightmare said firmly, panic in his voice.

"Who's Ink?" Dream was more confused than ever. "You're not making any sense!"

"You wouldn't understand, you can't remember anything!" Nightmare snapped at him.

"I told you, I can remember everything except the blackish red lights!" Dream responded, snuggling even closer. Hugs made everything better, right? "I wanna stay with you! You don't have to tell Ink, right? I can stay with you, brother!"

Images flashed through Nightmare's mind.  
Dream and him together again, playing like old times, meeting his boys and becoming a real family.... was it really too much to ask for? They could keep it a secret from Ink, everything would be fine....

Then more images came.  
Dream sad because he was stuck here and couldn't go out on the off chance Ink would see him. His boys and Error taking out their distrust over Nightmare's past out on Dream himself. Ink constantly hunting them down more than ever, putting everyone in danger....

_Dream... oh Stars, I wish I could..._

"Close your eyes," Nightmare said, voice wavering.

Dream tilted his head. "Why?"

"Just... just do it, Dream. It'll be better for you." the black skeleton made eye contact, almost pleading silently.

"...Okay?" Dream shut his eyes, eyelights gone. "Now wha-"

Nightmare raised a tentacle before slamming it down onto Dream's skull, making sure not to fracture it more than necessary. He watched as Dream's eyes flew open, gaze flinging onto his form as he collapsed onto the floor. The blurry reddish black light suddenly overwhelmed his vision, everything flooding him at once.

The Tree, the village, his brother, the apples, the corruption... Ink, Blue, Error.....

"Nn... Night... mare.... wha.... what..?" Dream tried to hold onto consciousness, but it was a losing battle, fighting to keep his eyes open as Nightmare stood up, leaving him on the bed as his eyelights flickered.

_Oh, Dream... I'm so sorry... I wish this could've happened differently..._

"You won't remember anything," Nightmare said stiffly, trying to hide the waver that refused to leave his voice. "Ink will find you where I leave you."

"...Brother....?" Dream's mouth refused to work properly, eyes finally closed as he fell out of the waking world, knocked out on the bedcovers.

Nightmare stared at the prone body of his brother for a good minute before waving a hand.  
A portal opened up underneath Dream, dropping his body into the soft grass of an Under!Swap meadow. Ink or that universe's Blue would find him, and he would be alright.

He stood still for another minute, wiping away the tears that stubbornly continued to flow.

_...Why can't things just go back to normal?_

He had tried to assure himself that he was over it countless times by now. He didn't need Dream, he didn't need anyone except his boys and Error and Fresh. Nobody else. He was fine on his own.

But he and Dream were two sides of the same coin, and trying to fool himself was futile. There was a part of him that would always feel somewhat empty without his other half around.

_Stars, I miss him so much...._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dream is a naive little bean and Nightmare is a poor cinnamon roll and both of them deserve better 3:
> 
> BUT WHAT THEY HAVE IS ME. AND I AM A MONSTER.
> 
> You can get more of this kind of Q&A if you sign up for my Patreon, PitchBlackPublishing, at https://www.patreon.com/pitchblackwings  
> It'll have character sheets, early chapter clips, question and answer, the occasional illustration, and more! 
> 
> also HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY for those of you who celebrate it! ^^ have fun!
> 
> and NOW I NEED NEW QUESTIONS feel free to ask pretty much anything, I have an embarrassing lack of filter ^^;

**Author's Note:**

> If you have anything you'd like to ask them, simply comment! Be as random as you'd like, I have almost no limits! (Nothing NSFW, but other than that, basically anything!)  
> The first chapter is kinda short bc i had almost no questions ^^' I might come up with some of my own because this was actually really fun to write...


End file.
